An angel in a cage
by sadbutstillsmiling69
Summary: Highschool. Enemies. Nothing is going to be the same after this year. (ignore the part where I added in reverse Edd as his own older brother-)


\--chapter 1--

'Five years ago I hated to be around you...'

Kevin walked down the crowded halls looking for a nerd to pick on. He hated this hell and had some steam to blow off.

'...but now, when I see you...'

The three dorks were hanging around in the courtyard. He growled to himself at the boys. He hated most of the three. But one of them made him feel warm and safe.

'...I can't help but want to have you'

Double Dee gasped as Ed fell from the steps. He rushed over with a few bandages to help. Eddy laughed and watched the buffoons. He had been the leader of the pack since dippers. And Ed the idiot, test subject, the fool. He smiles jumping from the bench he had been seated on. Strolling over to his pals.

"Oh please Ed, be more cautious with your walking. You could get seriously hurt." Double Dee set an ice pack on Ed's head to help the swelling. Eddy smiles leaning into the conversation. "So Laides? Ready to hear my plan?" He took our a pack of cigarettes lighting one. He took a puff and continued his scam.

Kevin walked up and grabbed the smaller teen by the shirt lifting him up. He may be 17 but he was barely five foot. He gulped at the bully's strangth.

"O-oh hey Kev! What's up?" Eddy smiles trying to push away. Kevin smiles a bit and drops him.

"Hey dorks- hmm. That names getting old. How about a new one?" He laughed a little, "oh I got the perfect one! Fagots" he hissed pushing Eddy down. He reached up and actually let his burning cigarette hit Kevin's arm.

"HELL! WATCH YOURSELF!" Kevin exclaimed and pulled his arm to his chest holding the burn. Double Dee knew his cue to get more ice and bandages. He pulled Kevin's arm down only to receive a slap.

" OW! careful b-" Kevin looked at the dweeb and saw his sweet blue eyes staring into his sharp green ones. He blushed faintly and looked to the side. Edd grabbed his hand bringing the burn to his view. He put some ice on it ignoring Kevin's curses.

"There Kevin! All fixed" double Dee smiled. Kevin let out a breathly laugh and nodded.

"Thanks nerd." He said before going off to get his bike. As the last bell rang he started his engine. He got on to the highway and speed home. He was ready to lay in bed and- Double Dee. What? No no no! He was ready to sleep...with Edd. Damnit! He sighed and pulled into his driveway.

Gathering his stuff he headed upstairs to his room. Gently he opened his closet and walked inside. He had a picture of him and Naz, the cutest couple in school. He placed a kiss on its frame and leaned against the wall. Why was this so hard? Before he got any farther with his thoughts a knock on the front door interrupted.

"I'm comin'" he called as he trugged downstairs. He unlocked the door and saw an oh so horrible face. Edd's older brother, Edwin. He was know as 'king Edwin' at their highschool. He was a grade or so above him but still liked the idea of hanging with the younger kids.

"Hey, lover boy~" Edwin cooed at Kevin with his toothy grin, dispit him having lost one in a fight weeks before. Kevin cringed at the voice but he responded.

"Hey Edlose. Why the heck you here?" Kevin asked stepping outside. Edwin frowned at the nick name but brighten up at the question. "My brother, Double Dick, had something for you." He explained holding out a black beanie. Kevin was practically sick seeing it. This meant Edd was dead or insane. He never removes that.

"What did you do to double Dee?" Kevin said raising his voice. Edwin laughed, "nothing! He grew out of the phase. But I haven't" he said hinting to the one on his head. Kevin snatched the hat and shoved it in his pocket. "Why give it to me tho?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"He thinks your misunderstood. Wants to be friends" Edwin turned and flipped off the red head. "See ya pumpkin~" he said walking home.

Kevin slammed the floor taking out the hat. He stared at it and felt butterflies form in his chest and stomach. His face heated up as his heart seemed to get louder. He held it close to his chest and sighed. Friends? Pfft sure.

He walked upstairs and locked his door laying in his bed. He took of his hat running his fingers through his hair. It was short and he liked it that way, made football easier. He had seen Edwin with no hat for swimming stuff. He had long black hair, to his shoulders. He had woundered what the fagot looked like with out his, if he was like his brother.

He slipped on the hat and layed down. It was nice and warm. Safe almost. Once more Kevin blushed. This time he thought of Edd wearing the same hat. What did he do in it? Other than school and scams. He closed his eyes to try to get of that thought. He didn't need a boner before bed. He turned over and drifted off.

\--Chapter 2--

Double Dee walked out of his house and to the mail box checking for a letter from things he had applied for. Such as several jobs and colleges. He was slightly insecure about not having his hat. He has given it to his brother for an interview with a popular position in an office. He had known Edwin was associated with the manger's son from swim class.

He flipped his hood up and walked to school. The cool air nipped at his nose and ears as he walked against the wind. The courtyard was empty due to the weather. He sat on a bench to rest. He pulled off his hood pushing his ravin hair away from his eyes. He pulled out a book and started to read.

He was getting annoyed by the way his hair fell. He pulled out a hair tie pulling it into a lose ponytail. He smiled at his decision and went back to his book. Before he knew it the first bell rang. He jumped up and grabbed his bag heading to social studies, ready for the test.

As he filled out the awnser for the first question he noticed Kevin struggling. They shared a table by lack of space. Being the kind hearted boy he was. Edd slid his paper to him slightly feeling horrible for cheating. He knew why he did it. Most people did. He was queer. He didn't like the term gay. So queer, and he had a thing for the bully. He believed he was just misstreaded growing up. He smiled at the other teen and finished his own test.

As the second and third bell rang double Dee watched to make sure Kevin got to class. He was known for skipping. And he didn't need anything more on his record. Eddward made his way to math.he layed his head down, for he had all his work completed. He felt himself drift off slowly. He understood people talking about him and the missing hat. He didn't like to be the center of attention tho. He fell asleep. But then woke up.

Kevin walked by and slammed Edd's locker. He was pinned to the metal. He felt Kevin's hot breath on his neck as he leaned in.

'hey nerd. It's time to get up' he said smiling. Edd didn't understand. He looked up and Kevin disapared. Turning into his brother. He felt sick seeing him. He felt a sharp slap on the back of the head and sat up straight.

"Double dweeb. It's lunch time man. Get up" Kevin said pulling his ponytail. Edd looked up at him remembering his dream. He gulped and nodded at the taller male. He stood leaving his things and heading to the lunch room. He sat with Ed and Eddy to eat his packed lunch.

\--chapter three--

"So I was thinking we could sell porn. My old stash. I got new magizens to read." Eddy smiled and pulled out a paper book titled 'playboy'. Double Dee sighed and shook his head. He hadn't told many people he wanted to suck c- that he liked men. But Eddy and Ed knew sense they were kids.

"Hey, sockhead. I was thinking you could come over tomorrow. I need help with a scam" Eddy said with a sly smile. Ed stood up and found his way over to his sister. He smiled and tried to have a conversation with her. She was embarrassed by him and wanted him to leave. Every scene she was a kid she put up with this idiot. She had had enough, almost.

He walked to go find his girlfriend. Yes shocking. Ed had a girlfriend, May. The kancers had tried for years. And one had finally caught an Ed boy. Ed waked to the courtyard, the weather slightly warmer. He found her and sat holding her hand. She kissed his cheek and smiles.

"Hey Ed?" She asked. Ed smiles and looks at her. "Yeah May?" He responded. She smiled and leaned in to him.

"Wanna come to my house after school?" Her voice was Softy and sexual. Ed of course didn't pick up on the tone. He nodded and goofly smiles.

Back in the building. Edd had been eating when Eddy cleared his throat.

"Um hey, sockhead?" He asked quitely. Double Dee looked up and quick nodded telling him he was listening.

"Look I found a few pornos with dudes in it. And I'm scared I'm a fagot like you" he said running a hand through his hair. Edd sighed used to being called the insulting term. He nodded and turned to Eddy.

"It's ok if you're gay or bisexual. Or any other sexual or gender queer. I still expect you as my best friend.' he smiles warmly. Eddy nodded feeling slightly relived. But he also feel wanted. As if Edd was only saying that for a hidden reason. A love interest.

Fithe bell rang and Kevin walked into the locker room. He pulled off his shirt and changed into shorts. He looked in his locker but didn't find his gym top.

"Witch one if you fuckers took my shirt!" He called glancing around. He spotted Eddy stepping into the showers. A wide smile spreed over his face as he pulled off his boxers and pants. He opened the shower door and saw the tweedle dumb, tweedle dumber, and tweedle boner.

Boner. Kevin felt blood rush to his lower region when he saw double Dee nude. His face went red. He was washing his dark hair. He wasn't well built by any means. Nothing like his brother. He was skinny, you could see his ribs slightly. But he turned and his ass was fine.

Kevin grabbed a towel and ran out forgetting about his shirt. He grabbed his pants huring to a stall. As he slid on his trousers he saw a clear tent. He rubbed it gently and covered his mouth. It was a horrible idea to jack off at school, in front of half your grade, and your apperint crush. He knew this and felt sick thinking about getting caught. So like any athlete he started jumping jacks. This had helped him several times in the past. But it was going to slow. He heard people leaving and he tried push ups. When it was still there he sat on the toilet seat and sighed. He could hear the silence fill the room. He was alone.

Quietly he walked out covering the bulge in his shorts as he made his way to his locker. He turned a corner and saw Edd and Eddy waiting for the bozo to get dressed. His face went up in flames as they looked at him. Sluched over slightly and hands over is dick. Just perfect.

"Whoa! Kevin got an issue?" Eddy laughed. He blushed himself seeing the other boys 'friend' awake. He had been confused on his sexuality for a few months and was starting to swing both ways.

"O-oh shut it! It's not my fault I gotta get a boner!" He said turning to face away from the two. Edd was red as his shirt at Kevin's size just from a boner. He opened his own locker digging for something. He found a few pills that might help. But also a pair of baggy jeans in the cloth hamper. That's the best part. Double Dee, germaphob, went through a dirty clothes hamper for this prick!

As he gave him the things a shy smiles came over his pigmented face. Kevin nodded and quickly went to change. After he was feeling better and he know longer had a boner he went to the dweeb.

"Hey um... double dweeb?" He said walking up behind his at the lockers. Edd sighed softly expecting to get a beating, "yes Kevin?". Kevin set a hand on the smaller boys shoulder and smiles. "Thanks for saving my ass from humiliation" he said in a sweet voice. He felt so calm standing in the hallway. Just the two of them.

Edd quickly turned around and hugged him tightly. Kevin froze his arms up slightly. Both of their hearts played a faster melody then normal. The heat rising to his cheeks Kevin wrapped his arms around eddward tightly. Time froze and double dee melted into the taller man's figure. He wanted him to hold him this way all year round.

Another bell rang and they jumped. The halls flooded with nerds and preps as the two hurried away from one another. Eddy walked down to his locker spotting a very strawberry colored Kevin. He knew something was up by the head football player, mr.cool, the man who never felt anything but pride was smeared with pink across his face. Eddy slyly fallowed the boy into the back exit of the school. Kevin pulled out a small flask and too chug.

"Goddamn it Kev! You gay!" He said in agony almost. He took a small sip and wiped his mouth. He rarely drank but in times of stress he needed a little liquor. He set down on the cold ground not minding the chill. Tears feel onto the black assfult turning it slightly darker. Eddy Snickers at the sight and took a quick photo of it before stepping in.

"Hey mr.man" he said walking over slowly. Kevin shot up wiping his head to look at the scammer. He rolled his eyes at the sight and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah fagot?" He asked pissed he was interupting his break down. Eddy's hair was slicked back and shined as he strolled closer. He got inches away from Kevin and stood on his toes to whisper.

"You sure your not the fag, Burr?" He grinned and laughed. Kevin grabbed his arm and threw him on the wall hitting him hard in the gut. Eddy coughed and gasped. Blood falling out of his mouth, running down the side of his face as he looked up. Kevin gritted his teeth and snarled, "don't talk to me scum. We all know your going to fail with everything. Stop trying to bring us down with ya" he spit on him and walked to grab his bike.

Eddy layed there, he wanted to throw up. Not from the beat down, from the words. They had been laced with venom and felt as it a thousand needalls perced his skin. He stood leaning against the wall and held his stomach. His head spun and his heart broke. Was he worth more that a quarter? He wanted to die. He was nothing. Even his brother was better.

He had taken Kevin's spot and began to cry. No one liked him, not even his crush. He hated being in love with his best friend. Edd had been so set on Kevin that Eddy had grown to dispise him. Everything hurt. Then went black. He was lost in a void of broken parts taped together with a fake identity.

\--chapter four--

Kevin sat at home by himself. As usual his parents had left for the weekend. Leaving him to do nothing. He hadn't slept in 26 hours and felt slightly light headed. As he walked to the kitchen he remembered the fight he had with Eddy.

'...we all know your gonna fail stop trying to bring us down with ya...'

He sighed softly and grabbed a few donuts. Everyday he had to blow a fuse on someone. And he feared he end up taking it to far. But thinking about it Eddy wouldn't do anything to hurt himself, non the less his ego.

As he walked to his room he felt that he forgot something. He had is football uniform to wash. And his homework he wasn't going to do. What did he leave? Shaking his head to clear the thought he walked to his room. Slowly he set things down still pondering what the feeling was.

He opened his closet and saw the picture of him and Nazz. Was she coming back from her class trip to France today? Nah, that's in a few weeks. He pulled off his shirt and stopped. The nerd! He had wanted to talk to him before he left. After he finished crying, but Eddy fucked it up.

He pulled on a jacket and rushed outside to his bike. As he pulled out of the driveway he ran over something. He glanced down and saw a pice of wood with a face on it.

"Shit" he said softly looking up to see an unpleased Jonny. Kevin rolled his eyes looking at his watch. Only a few minutes till practice, he didn't even have time to wash his clothes. Jonny walked closer grabbing the wood. He held it close and checked it over. It had a few new chips. His eyes filled with rage and sorrow.

"WATCH IT KEVIN! You hurt plank. God I hate you!" He said flipping him off. Kevin was shocked. Jonny was uaslly chill but he had blown a fuse. His face was red tears slowly dripping down. Kevin stepped off his bike and faced the smaller boy.

"Go cry to your mommy, or grow up and take it" he said pulling him by his shirt. Jonny gritted his teeth smacking the red head with his friend. The wood made a thunk noise when it met with Kevin's hear. He staggered back and dropped the boy. He looked up while holding his head in pain. Jonny looked satisfied with his hit. He turned to walk off but the talker boy grabbes him once more. This time sending a swift punch to his jaw. Plank was thrown to the grass and left there as the boys went on fighting. Kicks and punches left the two bloody.

Jonny held his arm and looked up. His eye was swollen and purple. He had scraped his chin on the concrete when Kevin three him down, the impact breaking his arm. Kevin smiled and wiped his bloody nose as he got on his bike, assuming he had one. He stared to drive but Jonny had ran in front of him to get plank.

He froze in shock stopping his back a second after the hit. He didn't want to look. He couldn't. His face went pail and his stomach turned.

"Oh my God! Jonny!" Someone yelled from behind. Kevin stood listening to people gathering to see and try to help. Rolf and Sarah stepped in front of Kevin tears in there eyes.

"I can't believe you did this! I trusted you football star!" Rolf exclaimed and took Sarah's arm before she got a chance to talk. He took off. Kevin sped down the road taking a sharp turn into the back allys. Slowly he stopped and got off letting his bike hit the ground. All he could think about was the accident. The bump he his was Jonny's body, the noise was him screaming and getting smashed. The smell of blood and filth- he sobbed and fell to his knees. He killed a boy he knew for his whole life.

Everything was still. Nothing like before with Edd. The air was cold and his heart ached.

"I-jonny...I'm so sorry" he said coughing. He ignored his head throbbing from the fight. Kevin felt pissed at himself for starting the fight. It was just in his blood. He had forgotten about practice and Edd. He had forgotten the he was on Earth, all he knew was he didn't want to be seen by anyone. He grabbed a bag from his pocket. He had been on drugs for a while, a year or so. A month clean tho. As he opened it his whole body shook. Nothing felt right.

"God forgive what I've done..." He said before dumping the bag in his mouth. Small white pills fell down his throat as he leaned on the wall behind him. His life was over. His friends were mad and his parents would kick him out, if he didn't go to jail first. He stared to count down to pass time. The drug made it's way to his system and his eyes shut.

"One...two...three...f-four..." He chocked back tears before falling asleep.

\--chapter five--

Edd grabbd his first aid as Kevin speed away. He looked over Jonny and tried to patch him up while the ambulance was coming. But it was no good. He stood up and felt his stomach flip from the site. Even if he'd already seen it, it was still gruesome. He heard the sirens coming closer and ran to his house. Everything hurt from the rush.

As he got to his room he remembered Kevin. Hate and guilt filled him. Once more leaving his house Edd went to find the boy. As he walked around the small naboirhood he realized Kevin wouldn't go to his house, or Nazzes. But where else to go? Double Dee walked carefully to the junkyard. No sign of the boy. Then the trailer park. Still nothing.

By now he didn't want to yell at the murder, but just see him and understand why. Once more he checked the junkyard. As he pulled back a few old mattresses he saw an ally. It was around 11pm by now and he could hardly see. By pure luck he walked into the same small dark ally that Kevin layed unconscious in. He saw a red headed boy with what seemed like white foam in his mouth.

"Oh dear" he said and crouched next to the possible corpse. He took his arm and felt the faintest pulse. Eddward gripped his own chest and felt tears in his eyes form. He had over dossed on purpose.

"K-kev. Oh my God" Edd stood and pulled out his phone dialing 9-1-1. As he waited once more for an abundance to assist him he held the cold boy close. He never told him that he adored the way he played on the field. Or how his laugh made him so warm inside. He grabbed his phone and called Eddy and Ed to the scene for back up. As one arrived the other fallowed shortly.

"Woah what's going on?" Eddy asked and looked Kevin over.

"He over dossed Eddy! He could die" Edd sobbed. Eddy shrugged, "maybe he should" he said in a soft tone. Ed nodded and put his hand on Edd's shoulder.

"He did kill Jonny" he said trying to pick him up. He fought back pushing him away. "You both know it was an accident! Plus I love him Eddy how would you like if the person you liked died!?" He said stepping to him. Eddy balled his fists and glared at him.

"Your not dieing so I don't know sockhead! I didn't want you to find out this way but if this is how your gonna be, then fine. I like you Edd. I always have! But if Kevin is more important...t-then you can stay here while we go see the victim of his crime. Come on Ed" Eddy grabbed Ed's arm turning him around. He fallowed the other boy confused as always.

Edd stood there in shock almost as he realized why Eddy said. He looked down at Kevin and sighed. Was he really going to throw away his life long best friends for a small crush? He felt the heart skip a beat as he took a step away from the red heads body. But before anything else he felt a weak hand grip his pantleg. He wipped his head around and stared at him, his green eyes faded and washed up as he looked up coughing.

"D-double dweeb... please don't g-" he coughed and let go of him holding his head in pain. Edd once more dropped to his side to look over the boy. He seemed stable but not for long. He hugged him gently and sobbed.

"Kevin please never do anything like this again. Murder or not I don't want to lose you." He looked up and gently cupped the taller boys cheek, "i-i have feelings for you Kevin Burr" he said in a raspy voice. Kevin stared at him and blinked. Again an abulence flashed its light come to get him. Kevin looked to the vehicle and sighed.

"I know..." He said and leaned his head back.

\--chapter six--

Slow footsteps echoed in the empty halls of the ER. It had been a day since the whole accident went down, Jonny was in ICU and Kevin was in an isolated room for 48 hours. As double Dee paced in the hall outside of the popular boys room he pondered if he would be the same. If he woke up and realized what he had down would he turn to bad habits? Or the word of the lord and friends?

The nurse dressed in a white coat and blue scrubs gently closed the door coming out of his room. She had her blond hair pulled into a tight bun. If she hadn't had a tired and glazed look in her eyes, she'd look beautiful. Edd turned to her and waited for the news. Her red lips parted and she slowly and calmly spoke.

"He's awake, but disoriented. When two days are up we will bring him to the inpatient ward on a suicide watch. He then will go to court for his actions" she looked at her clip board for a moment and nodded to herself. Edd ran his fingers through his hair and felt tears in his blue eyes. They were once so bright and aware of everything, they now are sunken and dull. Their color being drained by the stress and pain of the past days.

"Ma'am I- can I go in?" He asked in a strained voice. He had been yelling before he was in the hospital waiting. Him and the other kids had had a fight over who disserved to live. Of course he knew they both did but Jonny had over reacted. Along with the fact Kevin didn't mean to hit him. The nurse looked up and nodded slowly.

"You were one of his three contacts he put in. So I suppose-" before she said another word double Dee was rushing in the room. It was small and smelled like medicine and plastic. The small window shined daylight in ilumanating the room. Kevin layed half propped up in the bed looking down. His skin was paper white. The only colored part being his lips and under his eyes. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He looked up and saw the boy. The feeling of knowing he had come to see him instead of Jonny warmed him slightly, but he still believed he was mad.

Edd rushed over and hugged him. Kevin hugged back carful with his IVs in his arms.

"Hey nerd. Miss me?" He said softly still keeping his joking tone. Edd wiped his tears to the side nodding and resting his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"Kevin you know I missed you." He laughed through his sadness. The jock smiled and pulled him closer. He blushed and looked down on the worried friend. He really cared about him to come all this way. Kevin sighed and spoke up.

"Dork...I heard you say you have 'feelings' for me. Is it true?" He asked a bit scared for the awnser. Double Dee looked up and nodded, "I do. I hope it's not an inconvenience to our friendship" he whispered and bit the inside of his cheek. The red haired boy smiles and kisses his head gently.

"We never really had a friendship. But we can make one." He looked away meantly cursing himself for doing that. Double dweeb looked up in 'aw' almost as the other looked to the side. He leaned over pecking him on the cheek in return. Kevin's face went red slightly and he pulled Edd onto the small hospital bed. He held him close and set his head on the smaller males.

"Yes please, that would be nice" he said his black hair falling to his face. Kevin smiled and leaned back loosening his grip on his new friend. As he felt him recline double Dee stood and placed a final kiss on his hand before looking at him.

"Be safe" he gently smiled and walked out. As he did Kevin tampered with the tube in his arm. He looked closely and saw a needle in his arm. He flipped and grabbed it yanking it from his arm. He hissed in pain slightly as he felt hot blood roll down his fore arm. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine but it stopped when when he saw another IV in his arm. His breath quickened and his mouth opened but nothing came out. He yet again ripped it from his skin. The blood dripping to the white sheets.

He layed back and took a few deep breaths. Even after killing someone and being a recovering drug addict he still hated needles. The good thing about that is it keeps him away from shooting up. After about he managed to fall asleep, the nurse finding his freak out an issue. She put them back in and made a note saying they 'had no needles'.

As double Dee walked to his house he spotted Eddy walking along twards him. His steps slowed down as the smaller boy approached with his head down and hood up. Once they we're feet away Edd called out.

"Eddy!" He said half worried but half happy. As Eddy looked up his hood fell backwards off his head. His eyes had a bit of a ring under them, as if he didn't sleep well. He also had red lips stick on his shirt collar, along with a hickey and bite mark on his neck.

"Oh hey..." His voice was dry and absent of it's normal livelyness. Double Dee looked over his condition and marked it down to either a rough night or a lustful one. He grabbed his arm and looked closer at his neck. "Hey! Get off sockhead I'm taken!" He said pulling away. It was true, he had given into Lee. His first time was a great one to most. But not for him, he barely felt anything but guilt. But at the time his feelings didn't matter. As he looked at Edd and how he reacts over Kevin he wanted someone to be with like that.

The feeling off Eddy pull away from his help was as the one of his heart being ripped from his chest. His face went slightly pail as he understood what he had done.

"Eddy, you- you whore!" Double Dee said in the heat of the moment. Disgust and hate in the others eyes. Edd realize he had spoke on unwanted and unhelpful terms and retracted his hands to his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think before-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it double Dee... maybe you should have left when we pretend to sink in the quick sand." He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked on pushing the other to the side. Edd's eyes pooled with tears as the last remaining peice of their friendship fell into the pool of old memories.

\--chapter seven--

Eddy was tierd and felt sick after his talk with double Dee. Was he really a whore for sleeping with one girl? God he hated this feeling. His house was quite and he felt a bit alone. His parents left a few weeks ago to take care of some old lady. It might have been Eddy's grandma but he doesn't know. As he looked through his phone for someone to hang out with her came across a name that struck a nerve.

"Big bro..." He said under his breath in a grim tone. His eyes narrowed as he hit the call icon.

'hey who's this?' an annoyed voice said on the other end

"It's me. Eddy" the black haired trickster replied. The other end was silent then a laugh broke though.

'hey pipsqueak! How old are ya know?" He felt a bit embarrassed knowing his brother was 30 by now.

"I'm 17 bro. I wanted to-"

'ha! Your still a kid!' he laughed again. Eddy sighed and leaned back already annoyed by him.

"Wanna come down and hang. Do a few scams?" He looked out the window scanning his lawn. There was a bird eating seeds from the grass. And a squirrel in s tree watching it. He smiled at the incants of nature. His brother agreed and hung up, promising to be there by Tuesday.

Eddy layed on the couch and turned on the TV. He wanted to let things go back to normal and have his friends back. Ed was always with May and Edd was- no he wasn't even going to think if that backstabbing prick. He did feel bad for being so rude and wanted to say sorry. But the smart ass words cut off any chance of it. Why try when he started it. He yawned and clicked the tv off. He curled up on the couch and fell asleep peacefully.

Edd sighed softly at the table as he waited for the microwave to beep. He had taken Kevin out of the hospital and was taking care of him till he was better. He held his head in shame almost remember what happened between him and Eddy the other day. As he stood to stop the microwave beeping he heard a small Yelp upstairs. He quickly grabbed the hot soup and walked to him.

As he entered his small guessed room he saw Kevin on the floor. He smiled and set the bowl on the side table to help him. The red head boy laughed a bit in embarrassment.

"I couldn't reach the remote.." he said laying back on the soft matress. Edd nodded and handed him the food and television control. As the ill male fixed it to a channel he liked double Dee set on the edge of the bed. A small sigh escaped his lips thinking about how they were growing closer. In the past days or so they had made it as if they we're together for years, an old couple watching over each other.--

'hey Bryce here. im working on the rest and will update soon. sorry!'


End file.
